


Look In My Eyes (and know I'll always stay)

by CombatBootsandDreams



Series: Glow in the dark [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hunt Avatar Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Are Best Friends, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist is a Mechanism, M/M, Monster Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, No beta we kayak like Tim, Oliver Banks might fight some people, POV Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Police Brutality, all the avatar's are friends, canon character death, hurt Alice "Daisy" Tonner, it's sasha, they would all punch cops, this might come back later, well most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatBootsandDreams/pseuds/CombatBootsandDreams
Summary: The sectioned officers find out that Daisy's an avatar of The Hunt. That obviously does not go over well and Daisy goes to the archives for medical care.Or: Daisy needs help and while Jon provides assistance (and worries), Tim ruminates.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas (implied), Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Glow in the dark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Look In My Eyes (and know I'll always stay)

**Author's Note:**

> So Daisy's trying to balance a lot of thoughts in this fic which is why she might be a bit off. Thank you for all the sweet comments on my other stories.

The scary woman that was also Basira’s partner from the bar stumbles into the archives. She’s holding her stomach and her face is bleeding something awful. She starts limping towards Jon’s office before the door bangs open and he runs out of it with a medkit and throws his arms around her. 

“Daisy! I was so scared you sent that message and you didn’t respond and.—”

“Yeah, I was a little busy getting my ass kicked.” She says far fonder than Tim would expect from the personality descriptions he’s gotten of the woman. She was pretty, brown hair cut short, and she could probably punch straight through you even while injured. She had an assortment of scars being covered up by bruises on her arms and legs and in general, looked like she was going to pass out any minute. 

That had kicked Jon back into gear, sitting her down and starting to check her injuries.

“Does everyone else know you're okay?” Jon asks while cleaning her cuts.

“No, I barely had time to send that text. Before I got jumped by half a dozen Section guys.” Daisy explains.

“Don’t you work with them? You’re a sectioned police officer.” Martin commented, the man was slightly frantic, already absorbing the nervous energy of the room.

“Not anymore.” Daisy says wincing as Jon pushed too hard on something.

“Sorry, I just sent a text to the main chat, so they all know you’re going to be okay. What the hell happened?” Jon questioned. It was a careless compulsion, but Daisy didn’t seem to mind all too much.

“I don’t know who, but someone outed me as Hunt, and I got ran out of the station, then I proceeded to get beat up by 15 men with clubs while trying to escape.” She explains bitterly.

“And none of them have a torn-out jugular?” Jon questioned.

“Honestly, I was just focusing on escaping.” Daisy says defensively, she looks down at her shoes though, and suddenly Tim doesn’t want to be here. It feels like he’s invading something extremely personal and delicate. Basira wasn’t back from her break with Melanie yet and he couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing.

“Daisy they were trying to kill you.” Jon says looking her in the eye. Something he hasn’t done to any of the archival assistants in a long time. Tim knows this because Jon’s made point to stare just left of his eyes or just not even look up on multiply occasions.

“I—I still worked with them. Their still human, and we’re not. No matter how hard we pretend, we hurt people and if we still have a shot then—I just, no matter how awful the sectioned officers were and they were awful I just, maybe I thought when the truth came out they would just ask me to leave. Not try to kill me. I—I don’t know I just thought. —” She cut herself off. She looked like she might cry but bit it back hard. Hands shaking. 

Tim wondered if they had ever made Jon feel like that. Scared of hurting them, scared that one wrong move and they would hurt him, terrified by the fact that he wasn’t human. Tim wondered all those things like he didn’t know the answer.

“Hey—it’s going to be okay Daisy, I’m here for you.” Jon says putting the medical equipment away. They were going to need to restock soon.

“I was supposed to protect you from them. I was supposed to protect all of you from them. I failed, I wanted to do some good for someone, anyone, but all I did was get sectioned and make life worse for so many people and for what?” Daisy asked, voice wavering and broken and lost.

“You remember what I told you when you went out for drinks with us the first time?” Jon asks her conversationally.

“You said that you could apply eyeliner better than anyone at the table.” Daisy said smiling breaking out a watery chuckle.

Jon laughed to though it rang hollow. “And I was correct about that.”

“Yes, you were Sims.”

“That’s not what I meant though.” He said glancing up to meet Daisy in the eye again like it was the easiest thing in the world. Looked her straight in the eye like Tim and Martin hadn’t really looked into his eyes since a little after Sasha died.

“I know, you said that even the monster in your closet gets lonely. Then I said so what it hangs out with the monster under your bed and makes everyone else more miserable. Then you said well maybe the monster under the bed, the monster in the closet, and whatever other monsters lurking in the dark just need a union and some friends to hold them accountable and Gerry said you we’re awful at metaphors and then he got that lovesick look on his face because like a fourth of the looks he gives you are lovesick or hiding lovesickness like your teenagers and not what seems like maybe semi-permanently stuck as 30-year-olds.” Daisy went on smiling, but from the looks on both of their faces, Tim didn’t think that’s what Jon had meant either.

“The point is, we’re there for each other through it all. Now we should probably get down to the technics of this. I know you don’t want to Daisy, but they are important. Do you know how they found out?” Jon asked.

“No”

“Does anyone minus the people in this room and the people I just texted know where you are?”

“No—oh shit.”

“What?”

“That’s how they found out. I lost my phone about two days ago, it was no big deal I just thought I misplaced it around somewhere around the station it was back in my hands by the end of the day but there’s another sectioned officer, Liam. Always pissed I showed him up in almost everything wanted to know some of my contacts. I of course said no but the jackass wouldn’t take that. He’s the one who gave me my phone back to, fuck.” Daisy growled clenching her hands on the desk.

“Okay, well at least that answers that question. Did you pay rent this month?” Jon asked typing something on his phone.

“What, no I was going to pay it tomorrow, I got my check yesterday.” Daisy says confused.

“Okay don’t pay it I’m going get the gang together and help you pack all your things into your storage unit. I know you don’t have a lot of stuff, so it won’t be hard. Then I want you to move in with Jude or Gerry and me until you can get an apartment that isn’t in your current address file at work.” Jon explains.

Daisy looks like she gone a bit into shock. Gently nodding her head at the appropriate intervals.

“Nikola and Anabelle want you to walk around with their creepy bodyguard invention at least until your ribs heal.” Jon says quieter as if he could tell she was overwhelmed and honestly, he probably could on a much deeper level then Tim could.

“The faceless mannequin one that if you break spiders come running out it. No thanks. How come you’ve never been stuck with one of those things?” Daisy asked smile returning to her face. 

“I. Hate. Spiders. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Oliver is going to go fight all the sectioned officers with Jude now.” Jon says looking at his phone.

“Oliver? I could understand Jude but Oliver’s a pretty chill guy.”

“I think he just hides his fury better than us. Just lets it build up and explode out at people, you know. He did roast marshmallows on the Lukas’s burning house while cackling.” Jon says hiding a smile.

“He’s the one who started cackling? I thought that was you, to be honest.” Daisy says holding back a snort.

“You set the Lukas’s house on fire! Is that why Elias lectured you last month?” Tim had remembered the long two-hour conversation Elias had, had with Jon who had looked pretty hungover last month.

“No that was for waring funeral clothes to his wedding but anyways. Daisy, I do not cackle.”

“I have online video evident proving this false.”

“Mechs do not count.”

“Mechs count.”

“Fine—look Tim how about we tell the story of how we lit the Lukas mansion on fire at Peter and Elias’s wedding last month.” Jon asks looking at Tim. Eyes still angled somewhere to the right of Tim’s but just a little closer than normal.

Tim wants to say yes, yes but only if you look me in the eye. Only if you look me in the face because I’m starting to forget what your eyes looked like. I’ve already forgotten how Sash—Tim doesn’t say any of that. Doesn’t even comment on the obvious subject change to get Daisy’s mind off whatever emotional hell she’s going through. Just nods and says.

“Sure Boss, sure.”

And if Daisy leaves minutes before Basira arrives then he won’t say anything about that either.

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from Run Away by Ben Platt. Feel free to leave a Kudo, comment, or suggestion.


End file.
